XXD4RKL0RD001Xx the second
~~~xXD4RKL0RD001Xx the second~~~ so WOW! the dark lords have really grown a lot since our humble beginnings, just wanting to share the art that our master, HAKALAK has grown to love, with YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!! my name is dark lord the second, which means i met hakalaka AFTER dark lord the first and BEFORE dark lord the third!!! math! i am a fifteen year old young man BORN in china, just north of NORTH KOREA! and i moved to pennsylvania with all of the dark lords to persue a career in the science field. all of the dark lords now live in a HUGE MANSION in the lovely city of whitehall, pennsylvania! my REAL name is MATTHEW but you can just calll me dark lord the second!!! haha!!!! i am the dark lord who created the dark lord DISCORD!!!! it is the discord i made so the dark lords can talk to the fans of hakalaka, and maybe even, RECRUIT NEW DARK LORDS!!!!! if you are interested, you can jonin right here: https://discord.gg/4APtUNs BOOM BOOM!!!!!! my favorite color is #ff8600 I REALLY LIKE THAT COLOR! IT IS A VERY GOOD COLOR! I REALLY LIKE IT!!!! another color i am really fond of is called R255G134B0 I REALLY LIKE THAT ONE TOO! i wear an orange cloak, just like hakalaka, except NOT like hakalaka, BECAUSE HAKALAKA'S CLOAK IS PURPLE!!!! here is a link to some of the art i created for hakalaka! https://xxd4rkl0rd001xx.deviantart.com/gallery/64710321/xXD4RKL0RD001Xx-the-second-s-art what is my favorite song you ask? WELL I'M GLAD YOU ASK!!! MY FAVORITE SONG REALLY BRINGS OUT THE CRAY CRAY IN ME!1 EVERy time it comes on in the car i dance until i can't even dance anymore!!1 this song makes me go HAQLLELUJAH!!! i hear the first few notes in the morning and think "man this is gonna be a good day. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hjGB3yyHgGg oh yEAH! i also make really good youtube videos and music! WHOA! check it out!! https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIrvNvdRZus4D2Q-lfJIJzw i am a really big fan of STEVEN UNIVERSE, LIFE IS STRANGE, RICK AND MORTY, UNDERTALE, Animal Crossing: New Leaf, Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman, MOANA!! and others. i was born in a small city called BAISHAN and i was very sexy! then one day i heard about an icarly concert in beijing, and i BEGGED MY PARENTS TO LET ME GO THERE! it was there that i met hakalaka, and dark lord the first. dark lord the foirst had gotten stuck in a vending machine and hakalaka was getting her out. so i came to help and BOOM! that's how i became a dark lord. then they taught me how to speak ENLGISH and how to make great pieces of art. but ever since hakalaka went on a buisnes trip to honolulu hawaii, he hasn't been able to teach me english that much, AND MY ABILITY TO SPEAK THE LANGUAGE have stagnated. :( after the ICARLY CONCERT, i went home back to BAISHAN..... but i felt a tingle. "WHAT IS THAT TINGLE" i questioned aloud. suddenly WHAM! hakalaka banged on my door. i went outside. HE HAD FOLLOWED ME HOME! he said. "come on my child." so then i ejaculated on hakalaka's child but then he told me he MEANT to say "come on, my child." so then he led me to Paektu Mountain! and we climbed up it. it took like ten whole minutes. when when i was at the top, thhere was a BIG CRATER! it had really hot water in it. hakalaka said "welcome to HEAVEN." and then he baptized me in the water. then he took me out of the water and pushed me off the mountain. i didn't die though. i was just fine. :) i will add more to this page when i think of more to add! i am very simple man :(